


28 Days of Dates [Various x Reader]

by kuronekoqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Breaking Up & Making Up, Coffee Shops, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Movie Night, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Picnics, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pro Hero Amajiki Tamaki, Pro Hero Iida Tenya, Pro Hero Todoroki Shouto, Reader-Insert, Restaurants, Skating, Stargazing, Teasing, Video Chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronekoqueen/pseuds/kuronekoqueen
Summary: 28 Days of Dates for the Month of February.All CW/TW will be added with each chapter when they're added! Same with any additional tags and/or characters!Gender (if specified) will be included in the tiles of the days/dates.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Asui Tsuyu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Monoma Neito/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Toogata Mirio/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Intro/Information

Okay hi! So I've never done little drabbles for each day of a month before, but Yato House is having a little mini writing event for Valentines Day/The Month of February, so I've decided to give it a go! 

Below is a list of the dates for each day of February as well as the characters for those specified days! Though the characters are subject to change, depending how on I feel, but for now this is the unofficial line up!

1\. **First Date:** Deku/Midoriya Izuku

2\. **Movie Night:** Tōgata Mirio

3\. **Skate Night:** Mirko/Usagiyama Rumi 

4\. **Pillow Fort Date:** Nishinoya Yuu

5\. **Fancy Dinner:** Todoroki Shoto

6\. **Dinner at Home:** Aizawa Shouta

7. **Online Date/Zoom Date:** Oikawa Tōru

8\. **Picnic Date:** Amajiki Tamaki

9\. **Coffee Shop:** Bokuto Kōtarō

10\. **Stargazing/Meteor Shower:** Iida Tenya

11. **Road Trip:** Choi Saeyoung/707

12\. **Snow Date:** Ukai Keishin

13. **Disney Date:** Kageyama Tobio

14\. **Mall Date:** Shinso Hitoshi

15. **Amusement Park:** Sugawara Koushi

16\. **Beach Day:** Kuroo Tetsurō

17\. **Blind Date:** Azumane Asahi

18\. **Poolside:** Bakugo Katsuki

19\. **Arcade Date:** Shigaraki Tomura/Shimura Tenko

20\. **Karaoke Night:** Kamanari Denki

21\. **Spa Date:** All Might | Yagi Toshinori

22\. **Mini-Golf:** Kozume Kenma

23\. **Dance Lessons:** Sero Hanta

24\. **Ice Cream Date:** Hinata Shoyo

25\. **Bowling Date:** Kirishima Eijirou

26\. **Double Date:** Asui Tsuyu

27\. **Paint n Sip:** Monoma Neito

28\. **Proposal Date:** Sawamura Daichi


	2. Day 1: First Date [Izuku Midoriya x GN!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _First Dates are typically a good way of getting to know someone and leaving an impression on the other person. Izuku just hopes he makes a good one._  
>    
> _Tags: SFW, Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss & Gender Neutral Reader_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY ONE IS DONE! Only 27 more days to go! 
> 
> I'm excited to write the rest of the days, I have so many directions I wanna go with the prompts :3

The aroma of food filled your nose as you entered the restaurant you were supposed to meet Izuku at, causing your stomach to growl at you in anticipation. You spot the aforementioned male sitting at the bar.

You call his name as you walk up to him. “I didn’t keep you waiting, did I?” You ask him.

Izuku shakes his head. “Not at all! I kinda got here a little early. I didn’t want to be late for our date.” He replies, rubbing his neck sheepishly, causing you to smile.

“That’s sweet of you.” You reply. “C’mon, let's go get a table.”

Izuku nods and the two of you head to the hostess stand and are eventually escorted to a table.

You let your eyes wander around the restaurant, a teasing smile tugging at your lips. “Y’know this place is a pretty common go-to place for couples, you made an interesting pick for a first date.”

Pink dusts itself across Izuku’s freckled cheeks. “I-Is that a good interesting or bad interesting?”

You shoot him a wink. “That’s for me to know and you to find out~” You laugh softly at the wide eye look Izuku gives you. “I’m just teasing~ It’s a good kind of interesting, plus I’ve heard this place has good food.”

Izuku lets out a sigh of relief that neither of you had realized he was holding. Eventually your server arrived, taking your orders and then heading to the back to put them in, allowing for some small talk to start between you and Izuku.

You were surprised how well conversation flowed between you and Izuku once his nerves slowly died down. The topics ranging between basic things; like hobbies to Pro Heroes. Your favorite part of the latter conversation topic was seeing Izuku’s eyes light up and how proudly he talked of All Might, who, according to Izuku, had been his mentor during his time as a student in UA.

Eventually you had gotten the food the two of you had ordered and needless to say you, were quite ready for a second date in the future by the time the end of this one came around. 

You smiled happily as you exited the restaurant with Izuku. 

“This was fun, I had a great time.” You turned and looked at the green haired male, intertwining your fingers with his. “We should do this again sometime.” 

Izuku’s face turns red. “R-Really?” He asks, honestly surprised with the fact that you had a good time and would want another date.

You nod, the smile on your face widening. “Yes really. Trust me Izuku, I wouldn’t be asking for a second date if I didn’t have fun.” You tell him. “Maybe we could do lunch or something.”

Izuku grins, freckled cheeks still red. “I’d like that a lot.” 

You smile, releasing his hand yours and stepping away from him as you pulled out the keys to your car. 

Izuku watches as you start to walk away towards your car, before you’re quickly turning on your heel and grabbing the lapels of his suit jacket that he wore, pulling him into a soft kiss which surprises him, but quickly gets over it, returning the kiss with the same softness. 

After a few moments, you break the kiss, your arms resting over his shoulders.

“Have a good night Izu~” You chirp, before stepping away and moving to your car for real this time. 


	3. Day 2: Movie Night [Mirio Togata x GN!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather than spend your Friday night doing something extravagant, like going to some fancy restaurant, You and your boyfriend decide to spend the night in to watch movies.   
>    
> _Tags: SFW, Couch Cuddles, Movie Night, Established Relationship(s) & Fluff_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this day finished took a lot longer than it should've... Too much was going on for me so I wasn’t exactly in the right headspace to write, but hopefully depending on how quickly I get the chapters done, the other days should be up along with today’s!

Friday nights for most people meant spending the night on the town, going from bar to bar enjoying themselves or maybe having a fancy dinner with a significant other. For you and Mirio however, Fridays meant takeout and then popcorn and a variety of movies in the apartment the two of you shared together.

This little tradition started for the two of you when you were third-years at UA, though this was before the two of you started dating and back then your movie nights usually consisted of the two of you and your fellow classmates Nejire and Tamaki.

Eventually though, when you and Mirio started dating, it became your Friday night couple ritual, unless training or hero work got in the way, then you both did your best to make it up to one another on another day.

“So what genre of movie are we feeling this week, Sunshine?” Mirio asks, coming in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in hand. 

You purse your lips in thought. “How about a horror movie? I don’t think we’ve actually watched one since we’ve started this little tradition.” You reply from your place on the couch.

Your reply causes Mirio to chuckle. “You sure you can handle a horror movie?” He asks, placing the popcorn on the coffee table in front of you, before taking a set next to you on the couch. 

You snort as his question and smack his chest with a half-hearted glare. “With the amount of dangerous villains we’ve faced, I don’t think a horror movie should bother me.” You explain, before adding. “Besides, I’m used to you unintentionally scaring me with your quirk, so I like I said, I should be fine.” 

Mirio just lifts his hands in surrender, that ever present smile on his face as you flip through the horror movie selection Netflix had to offer. Eventually the two of you decide on a horror movie that catches your attention, quickly dimming the lights in the living room before returning to the couch, cuddling up against Mirio and starting the movie.

True to your word, you didn’t get scared during the movie, instead you decided to tear into the movie’s protagonists. 

“I’m sorry, but if the door to a cellar opens randomly in the creepy cabin you’re staying at, what makes you think it’s a good idea to go investigate?” You grumbled as the credits rolled, earning you a chuckle from Mirio.

“Sunshine, if horror movie protagonists made smart decisions, a lot of their tropes wouldn’t exist, like the final girl trope.” He points out.

You sighed, waving the hand that’s not resting on Mirio’s chest dismissively. “Yeah yeah I know, but like they’d avoid someone immediately getting killed off in the first few minutes of the movie if they didn’t investigate a door flying open randomly right away.”

Mirio just chuckles more. “We can put another horror movie if you want to tear apart the protagonists and the plot.” 

You groaned. “Please no, I can only handle so much of stupid horror movie decisions before I snap.” You replied, before adding. “I’d honestly prefer a Rom-Com and some cuddles.”

Mirio nods, reaching for the remote and puts a Rom-Com that you both had seen a thousand times and never got tired of, grabbing the throw blanket off the back of the couch and throwing over the two of you.

You rest your head against Mirio’s chest as you cuddle him and the blanket, enjoying the feeling of him playing with your hair as the movie played, before eventually falling asleep as the movie hits the halfway point. 

The sound of your steady breathing catches Mirio’s attention, who turns the movie off with a soft smile, picking you up carefully and carrying you to the bedroom, gently placing you down on the bed, careful not to wake you up. 

Quickly and quietly, Mirio cleans up what’s left of the popcorn and the takeout boxes, locking up and turn off any lights that were still on once that's taken care of before joining you in bed and falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 down! Now to play catch up and get days 3-8 done and posted!


	4. Day 3: Skate Night [Rumi Usagiyama|Miruko x GN!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all the months you and Rumi had been dating, she had never once seen you take a break for yourself. So with the help of a few pros you were friends with, she finally gets you to take that break.
> 
> _ Tags: SFW, Humor, Soft, Fluff, Skating, Kissing, Couple Fluff, Rinks, Use of Blindfold & Established Relationship _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 done! I hope I did well with getting Miruko’s character right. I apologize now if I didn’t ;-;

“Take them ice skating!”

Rumi’s brows furrowed at Hizashi’s suggestion. When she had come to Nemuri and him for a suggestion on how to get you to relax and unwind, that was one of the last things she could’ve expected. “Ice skating?”

Nemuri nods. “Yep, apparently when they were working aboard in America, they would go ice skating after patrols or anytime they had a day off.” She explains. 

Rumi's eyes widened in surprise at the dark Nemuri’s words. Whenever you had mentioned your time in America, you usually brought up the Pro Heroes you had gotten to meet and work with, but never what you did whenever you had been given free time. “Thanks for the suggestion you two.”

With that in mind, Rumi takes her leave, giving the pair her thanks once more.

* * *

Taking the suggestion she had been give, Rumi was able to find an ice rink near the city the two of you lived in, now she just had to wait for you to arrive home so she could surprise you.

Rumi’s ears twitch at the sound of your keys unlocking the front door to the apartment.

“Rumi! Where are you at?” You called out as you entered, closing the door behind you. 

“Bedroom!” She yells out. 

She hears your footsteps before she actually sees you. “Hey babe-” You pause when you see a blindfold in her hands. “Uhhh what’s with that?”

Rumi grins. “I talked with Hizashi and Nemuri the other day.”

You let out an annoyed groan. “Please tell me it wasn’t about are sex life because while I know Nemuri would probably come up some really good suggestions, I trust Hizashi’s expertise in that department as far as I can throw Enji, which isn’t very far.” You tell her bluntly.

Your girlfriend laughs at your blunt words. “No it’s nothing like that, I promise. I went to them for suggestions because I wanted to do something nice for you considering you’ve been working your ass off and I felt like you needed a break.”

You snort at her words, a slight smile on your lips. “My little adrenaline seeking bunny thinks I need a break, huh?” 

Rumi laughs. “You also forget I take every day of my life with no regrets, but yes I do.” She replies, gesturing for you to turn around.

You comply and she places the blindfold over your eyes, waving her hand in front of your face to check that you couldn’t see, before carefully leading you out of the room and out of the apartment. 

* * *

A thirty minute car ride later and the two of you eventually reach the ice rink that Rumi had managed to find. Carefully she helps you out of the car and leads you into the building.

“Okay, you can take the blindfold now.” She tells you, ready to see your reaction once it was off.

You reach for the blindfold and Rumi doesn’t miss the way your eyes light up as you take in the sight of the ice rink. 

“I don’t know what to say…” You mumble, a smile tugging at your lips as memories of your time abroad comes flooding back. “How’d you find this place?”

Rumi rubs the back of her neck. “You know how I said I talked with Nemuri and Hizashi for suggestions right?” You nodded. “Well they mentioned that you used to skate during your free time in America, so I looked into it and found this place.”

The smile on your face grows wider, making a mental note to get a thank you gift for your two friends. “Well I appreciate it a lot.” You say, kissing her lips as you pull her close. “Just know that, even though haven’t ice skated in some time, I’m prepared to skate circles around you~”

Rumi grins at your taunt. “If that’s a challenge you’re throwing out, you know I’m not going to back down from that.”

You return the grin. “Didn’t expect you to Rumi~ Now c’mon!”

You take her hand as the two of you rent a pair of skates, quickly switching out of your street shoes and into the skates and make your way onto the ice.

Rumi smiles to herself as the two of you skate around, glad she was able to get you to take a break and unwind. 


	5. Day 4: Pillow Fort Date [Nishinoya Yuu x GN!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When rain decides to interfere and cancels the plans you and your boyfriend Noya originally had, the two of you decide to make the best of the situation.
> 
> _Tag(s): SFW, Established Relationship, Cute Couple Fluff, Cuddles, Pillow & Blanket Fort & Soft_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m slowly getting these out~ I hope you all enjoy bc this chapter was a lot of fun to write!

It wasn’t very often that you and your boyfriend Noya got a chance to spend time together. Between your work as a teacher at your old High School Karasuno and Nishinoya’s decision to travel the world after graduating, there just wasn’t room. 

Thankfully though, the universe finally decided to answer your prayers for quality time with your energetic boyfriend as he had finally returned from one of his trips last night and as of right now, you were on vacation from teaching.

You had everything planned out and were more than ready to enjoy the day with your boyfriend as you explained what you had in mind.

“A picnic?” Nishinoya asks as he listens to you explain. “Are you sure it’s not going to rain? It is pretty gray and cloudy out.”

You wave your hand dismissively. “That’s supposed to clear within the hour-” You’re cut off by a crack of thunder rattling the apartment windows, followed by the sky basically opening up and pouring down rain. “Nevermind…” 

You flop down on the couch next to Nishinoya with a pout, feeling dejected at the fact the weather had decided to have other plans. 

Nishinoya feels heart ache at how defeated you look, prepared to comfort you when suddenly an idea pops into his head. “You know…. We could still have a picnic.”

You lift your head up and look at Nishinoya like he’s suddenly grown three heads. “I’m sorry, but do you not see and hear the rain?” You ask, taken aback by his statement.

“I do.” He replies simply and that’s when you notice the fire of determination in his brown eyes, making you curious as to what was rattling around in his head. “Just go change into something comfy and I’ll worry about the rest, okay babe?”

You sigh, a small tugging at your lips. “Fine fine.” You reply, getting off the couch and heading to the bedroom to change.

While you did that, Nishinoya took it upon himself to pull some of the larger blankets from the hall closet, carefully trying to set up a fort of some sort with the blankets as well as some of the throw pillows that littered your couch.

Once Nishinoya gets the blankets situated the way he wants them, he takes some of the chairs from the dining room and uses them to lift some of the blankets up off the ground. With that done, he quickly rushes to the guest room and snags some of the pillows on bed, adding them to the fort once he’s back in the living room.

Nishinoya quickly adjusts the blankets once more, making sure they didn’t block the television and smiles proudly to himself once he’s content with the final result.

Eventually you return from the bedroom dressed in a pair of comfy sweats and one of Nishinoya’s shirts, not expecting the construction of a blanket fort that swallows the couch, the coffee table and some of the dining room chairs. “Noya…” You begin. 

Nishinoya shoots you that energetic grin that you fell in love with. “See, I told you we could still have a picnic!”

You burst into laughter at his words, before calming yourself down. “Noya baby, not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, but what does a blanket fort have to do with a picnic?” You ask him.

Nishinoya rubs the back of his neck, grin still on his face. “Well usually nothing, but since the rain kinda ruined your original plan for us to spend time together, I decided to get a little creative so we could still spend time together.” He replies, before adding. “So a blanket fort picnic is our alternative!”

You feel laughter bubble up once more, but you stop yourself and pull Nishinoya in for a sweet kiss, which he returns with the same amount of sweetness. “You’re such a dork, but you’re my dork and I appreciate it.” You murmur against his lips. “I love you by the way.”

“I love you too.” He replies, before he’s gesturing for you to make yourself comfortable in the fort. “I’ll go grab the food you prepared for the picnic while you pick a movie or something for us to watch.” 

“Alright.” You take a set amongst the blankets and pillows reaching for the remote for the TV. “But we’re not watching any over-the-top action movies!”

“C’mon y’know those are my favorite movies!” He whines from the kitchen.

You throw your head back with laughter. “Fine fine! But I’m hitting you with one of these pillows if you get too loud with excitement!” You tell him, giving in. 

“I’ll behave! I promise! I love you!”


	6. Day 5: Fancy Dinner [Shoto Todoroki x GN!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your anniversary with Shoto and he decides to spoil you.
> 
> _Tags: SFW, Anniversaries, Fancy Dinner, Established Relationship & Proposals_

When Shoto said he wanted to do something special for your two year anniversary, the last thing you had expected was dinner in one of the most extravagant restaurants in the city. 

“I… wow…” You breathed as you took in the sheer extravagance of the restaurant. 

The ceiling, which was supported by intricately designed gold beams, was glass, giving the patrons of the establishment a lovely view of the night sky. Small crystal chandeliers hung the beams above every table, bathing the room in a low warm light. 

“Shoto this place is… wow….” Is all you can manage as you turn to look at your boyfriend.

Shoto chuckles at your astonishment. “Wait until you see our table.” He tells you.

The Hostess leads you away from the main dining area and out to one of the restaurant's more private tables that sits on a balcony, giving you the perfect view of the city.

“Wow…” You breath, before blushing from embarrassment, realizing that ‘wow’ has been the only thing you’ve said in regards to the restaurant. “Sorry… everything is just so breathtaking, especially this view!”

Shoto gives you a reassuring smile. “It’s quite alright baby.” He replies, giving your hands squeeze.

You take in the sight of the sea of lights from the city as the two of you sit, entranced by view from this height. 

It wasn’t very often that the two of you got to have a private dinner like this, unless it was within the comfort of your own home. Being the son of former Number One Pro Hero Endeavor as well as the current Number Three Hero, the two of you (well more-so him) tended to be in the spotlight whenever you went out.

You welcomed the privacy, it allowed a steady conversation to flow between the two of you by the time the first course was ordered and eventually becoming a deep conversation, putting the two of you in your own little world together by the time dessert rolled around.

Just as the two of you are finishing up dessert, Shoto waves your server over, who responds with a simple nod as your boyfriend quietly whispers something in his ear, before scurrying off to do whatever might’ve been asked of him by Shoto.

Just before you could ask the bicolored male what exactly he had planned, the music the band inside the restaurant had been playing changed from the upbeat tempo they had maintained most of the night to a slow and romantic one.

You watched as Shoto stood, fishing something out of his suit jacket pocket, too fast for you to catch what, before making his way over to where you sat. 

You were about to ask him what he was doing until the pieces clicked together, especially when Shoto got down on one knee.

“Shoto…” You breathe. 

The ring that sat in the box was a simplistic golden band with one singular diamond in the certain. Despite the simplicity of it, you had the admit the ring was beautiful.

Shoto goes say something, likely about to give you a Shoto-styled proposal speech, but you don’t give him the chance. “Yes.”

Shoto’s bicolored eyes widen. “Yes?” He repeats, unsure if he heard you right.

You blink away the tears that threaten to fall with a smile and nod. “Yes.” You answer. “Thousand times yes!”

Shoto breaks out into a smile, slipping the ring onto your finger before pulling you into a passionate kiss.

This wasn't the direction you had expected the night to go, but considering you were now engaged to the love of your life, you really weren't going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does a little happy dance* Another day down! Slowly getting myself caught up~ Key word here being slowly XD


	7. Day 6: Dinner At Home [Shouta Aizawa x GN!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary plans get changed when Aizawa falls ill.
> 
> Tags: SFW, Married Couple Fluff, Anniversaries & Sick Aizawa

Shouta always did his best to keep himself from getting sick, especially around this time of year with his wedding anniversary being right around the corner. However an unexpected rain shower amidst cold weather during patrol had other plans. 

Which was why he was in the position he was in now. In bed with you doting over him.

“Having you take care of me was not how I expected us to spend our anniversary.” He admits, as you place a cool rag on his forehead.

You give him a small smile. “It’s not that big of a deal Shou, besides we likely would’ve spent tonight at home anyway. Neither of us are big fans of fancy restaurants and having attention drawn.”

Shouta frowns, knowing full well there was truth behind his words, but he still felt bad. “I wanted to do something special for you.”

“You can make it up to me by getting better, okay?” You tell him. “I don’t think I need your kids from UA breaking down our door because you didn’t show up for class if you’re still sick by the time school starts back up.”

He chuckles, which turns into a coughing fit. You quickly hand him a cough drop and the water bottle that sat on the nightstand, which he happily takes. “Thanks.” He states once he’s stopped coughing. “As to your statement, I wouldn’t let something as simple as a cold keep me from doing my job, besides, them breaking down our door would require them to know where we live, which they don’t.”

“One, you’d have to get through me if you think you’re stepping a foot out of here while sick.” Shouta goes to argue but you cut him off. “Shou, you forget you’re not the only one skilled with a capture weapon, so don’t say I wouldn’t be able to because I would and two, those kids are pretty damn resourceful, they’d figure something out, especially your problem children.”

Shouta sighs, knowing full you had a point. “You’re stubborn, you know that kitten…” He grumbles.

You snort. “I wasn’t really being stubborn, but when I am, you know it’s because you’re being difficult.” You reply, which makes him smirk.

“You say that like you’re not difficult.” 

You lean forward and kiss the top of his head. “I didn’t say I wasn’t difficult, but when I’m being difficult, it’s usually in the bedroom, not when it comes to illness or injury.” 

Shouta goes to say something, but is quickly interrupted by the loud growling of his stomach, which makes you chuckle. 

“You really haven’t eaten much today have you?” You ask him, moving to get off the bed.

“Just a couple of crackers when I was feeling nauseous earlier.” He replies.

“Okay, well you keep your butt in bed while I go make something you can handle eating.” With that, you were out of the room and in the kitchen cooking.

About thirty minutes later, you return with another bottle of water and some soup.

Shouta’s mouth waters at the smell, his stomach grumbling in agreement. You remove the rag that you had placed on his forehead earlier and help him sit up. 

The two of you sit in silence as Shouta eats. Once he finishes, you take the dishes to the kitchen and return shortly with medicine for him to take, which he does.

“I’m gonna get out of your hair to let you rest, I’ll be in the living room so just shout or, in your case, cough if you need me.” You tell him, getting up off the bed, moving to make your way out of the bedroom.

With surprisingly quick reflexes for someone who’s sick, Shouta pulls you back down onto the bed.

You let out a breathless laugh. “Or not.” 

Shouta rests his forehead against yours. “Happy anniversary kitten.” He says, before pulling you into a soft kiss. 

“Happy anniversary Shou.” You murmur against his lips, making an attempt to free yourself from his arms. “Now get some rest, okay?”

Shouta pulls you against his chest, obviously against letting you leave the bed and him.

You laughed softly. “Love I’m trying not to get sick here.” You tell him, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

“At this point you’re bound to get sick, kitten.” He grumbles, burying his face in your neck.

You shake your head, with an amused sigh, relenting to your cuddly and sick husband. “If me staying here gets you to rest, then fine.” 

Shouta lets out a content hum, letting the sound of your steady breathing and heartbeat lull him to sleep, with you falling asleep in his arms shortly after.

A few days later, you did, in fact, get sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 days done! 7/8 days left to get me caught up~


End file.
